Domination
by RoseBillieLeannePiperTyler
Summary: dom/sub, fem slash and slash. Cant think of anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Domination**

_Scene 1_

Voldemort was dead, Harry had come through and won but there were also several changes that he personally made. This started with who he was close with, beginning and ending with the same person. His best friend, Hermione Jean Granger.

It started out as playful banter between the two as they ignored 3 particular red head annoyances (Ronald, Ginevra and Molly Weasley) as it was organised what to do next, like a place to live. The two of them decided they would move in together but weren't telling anyone until they were ready. Deciding to live in the Potter Family Manor that was unplottable as well as covered by a Fidelious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Domination**

_Scene 2_

Once they were settled, together they broached the subject of a submissive/dominant relationship when in private that was quickly agreed to. They chose between them to go pretty much the full extent with Harry having complete control over Hermione but also included the safe word spell.

Harry started it off with making Hermione wear a special outfit around the large manor they resided in whenever they were alone. The outfit consisted of a full body corset, crotch-less thong, collar and thigh-high boots with a stiletto heel all made of dragon hide. Specifically, the hide was off the nesting Hungarian Horntail mother he had faced in their fourth year in the Tri-Wizard Tournament he was made to participate in. The dragon had died of natural causes so Harry bought the entire hide from it off the preserve it had lived on. Also the stiletto heel was so high that Hermione was unable to walk without help so had to rely on him.

He'd gave his house-elf Kretcher, the important task of making the items, which he successfully did despite how hard it usually is to work with dragon hide. Then Harry instructed him to assist Hermione in putting it on each morning when needed to but he was only to do the lacing on the corset and the boots, Hermione herself was to do the rest as she could tell if they were right.

Also Harry used a semi-permanent charm on her throat as to prevent any problems that'd likely arise with restricted breathing from the corset. As such, the lacing on the corset was to be fastened as tight as it possibly could on her with her tits being lifted as high as they could but then with her nipples clearly on view and accessible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Domination**

_Scene 3_

It had been going on several weeks at this point so Harry was adding another couple of items into their everyday routine. The first was being a set of four cuffs that would be strapped on each wrist and to each ankle over the laced boot, the second being magical nipple clamps that didn't cause any damage to the nubs if left on for a long time and the third was a magical double dong that only he would be able to remove which was to be shoved up both her ass and pussy then expanded until it completely filled her, then vibrated continuously.

Hermione arrived before him like any submissive and he informed her of the changes. It was then accepted by her and he began by instructing her to bend over with her thong down. He started by slowly inserting one half of the separated double dong, then getting her to lie across his large desk on her back, inserted the other half and linked to two together. This then activated the charm which made them increase in size until it had completely filled both holes to the max that she could bare. Keeping her lay across his desk, he moved on with the clamps and cuffs, securing the cuffs as tight as possible with the clamps applying the lightest pressure. Finally Harry reluctantly let Hermione stand as to get used to the feeling of the dong inside her and the clamps on her nubs.

With that, she pulled up the thong and then left to continue with the usual instructions for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Domination**

_Scene 4_

Couple of days later when they were alone, Harry was found planning a punishment for Hermione as she had not done all that was asked both days. He ordered for her to meet him in his study which now included a very short gymnast's beam he was going to use. She arrived and stood before him but was quickly spun around then roughly pulled against his chest and the gag was immediately strapped tight to her mouth, stopping all speech.

He dragged her over to the bar, simultaneously removing the dragon hide thong and making the dildos longer in length. Once there, he forced her to sit on the end of the bar which caused the dong to penetrate her deeper with their new length. Getting her to lean forward slightly, he pulled her legs up by the ankles but bent at the knee and slid a tie through the loops on the cuffs over the bar. This held her legs up while bent at the knee and stopped her from putting her feet down to lift the pressure off the big dong inside her.

Pulling her up and threading another tie through the remaining cuffs, securing her arms behind her back. The end of the tie was then fastened to the bar in the gap where her knees were bent, making her stay upright with how tight the corset held. Also he finally added a slight weight to each knee which pulled her down even more onto the dong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Domination**

_Scene 5_

Returning, Harry removed the ankle cuffs so that he had access to the laced boot which were then replaced with ankle-high shoes including a bigger heel than those of the boots. The cuffs were then strapped back in place and he left her to it.

He blindfolded her then took a seat at his desk facing her, watching as she tried to shift about as best she could which wasn't all that much.

Hermione knew instinctually that he was watching her which was partially as to why she was shifting about and partially because the dildos were now pressing even further in her with the new length so they were literally right up against her cervix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Domination**

_Scene 6_

Looking through a box he had removed from his old Hogwarts trunk, he saw the many vials that he had added over the years since making friends with Hermione. It was protected by not only just a password but a sensor for his own core signature which made it nigh impenetrable. In the box were several sealed vials, each with their own label attached to it that was written in his writing. Each vial had strands of hair inside that belonged to Hermione. The labels indicated how old she was when it was taken and put into the vial to keep. He had done it without her realising until she found the box the day before. Each time it was after New Year on the same day, that he collected the hair.

* * *

><p><strong>12 years old - 4 ft 10 in<strong>

**13 years old - 4 ft 11 in**

**14 years old - 5 ft 0 in**

**15 years old - 5 ft 3 in**

**16 years old - 5 ft 6 in**

**17 years old - 5 ft 8 in**

**18 years old - 5 ft 9 in**

**19 years old - 5 ft 10 in**

* * *

><p>Being a little over 6 foot himself Hermione had always been smaller than him, even since their first year. Having been planning it for a while and with having plenty of vials of Polyjuice potion that Hermione had made during the war, he decided to have some fun for the rest of her punishment.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Domination**

_Scene 7_

Heading on over to where she was tied, he then proceeded to remove the blindfold. Looking at her right in the eye, he told her the plan for the rest of her punishment as well as the alternative he had.

The first choice was to use Polyjuice to change into a younger self, which he knew worked having tried it himself previously, be tied to him with his cock up her pussy and have to pony-ride him without any leverage while the second choice was to stay as she was with the dildo dong getting a quarter of an inch thicker and longer every one and a half hours. The choice was hers to make.

Hermione thought carefully about it, like he knew she would, and he removed the gag so she could give her answer. Without knowing how long it was going to last, Hermione decide on going with the first choice as she knew that he was thinking of using a hair from when she was 18, in their 7th year at Hogwarts. With the second choice, if it had lasted for too long then with the continuous expansion of the dildos, it may hurt her badly.

Releasing the ties on the wrist and ankle cuffs, Harry lifted her off the bar and made her walk over to his desk, using his arm for balance as she was now wearing ankle boots with a higher heel than used to. Pushing her to lay back on the desk, he separated the two parts of the charmed double dong and pulled out the dildo shoved deep into her well stretched pussy. Collecting the vial of Polyjuice and adding the needed hair, he flipped her over to pull out the remaining dildo and so she was easily able to take the potion. She did and the only change was that she had shrunk a couple of inches in height and that's all from going 18 to 19.

Keeping her in place, Harry then went on to shove a vibrating dildo up her ass hole which was then magically expanded to fill her up completely. With that, he flipped her back over to add a clit clamp.

When Kretcher popped in as he knew his master may need some help and conjured a stool that's the perfect height for his master to bend knees at a 90° angle. Harry then took off his pants and sat on the stool, pulling Hermione to him as he did so. She sat on his lap facing him and took in his cock as deep as it would go, so deep that it pressed up against her cervix, hard. Once they were settled, Kretcher wrapped the wide leather strap around both their waists with it being secured behind his master. As Harry stood lent against his desk with Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist, arms on his neck and his wrapped round her chest.

Kretcher then added a second leather strap, thinner than the last, to the first one but with this one going right under Hermione's ass so she was then supported without having to have her legs always wrapped firmly about Harry's waist. What she didn't know was that Harry had used a charm to make sure that his erection would last despite however many times he'd cum, being dragged in by Hermione whenever she came and he was sure that she would with the vibrations on her clit, nipples and the dildo shoved firmly up her bum.

Kretcher popped out, his job done, as Harry then pushed himself up off the desk and reached for the tie and the gag. He instructed her to let her arms and legs fall limp so he could test her weight on his cock and against the two leather straps.

Happy with how she felt against him, he attached the tie to the loops on the wrist cuffs and bound them tightly behind her back. He also added the gag again, preventing any possible speech.


	8. Chapter 8

**Domination**

_Scene 8_

What no-one but the two of them knew was that there's a third person in the private relationship. Neville Longbottom, being in the same game as them but as a switch where Harry was a dominant and Hermione was the submissive. Whenever he took part with them, it usually ended up with only Hermione as the sub and both Harry and Neville as dom. Meaning that whenever she was punished with them both there, it tended to be in Harry's bed with one of the boys under her with his cock up her ass, her arms and legs fastened to the bed posts while the other boy fucked her. Usually as hard and fast as they could but either stopping or slowing down whenever she was about to cum.


	9. Chapter 9

**Domination**

_Scene 9_

Deciding to make more of the punishment, he then wrote a quick note to Neville and called Kretcher. He ordered Kretcher to take the note to Neville and to wait for his reply. If Neville said yes, then he was to bring him back to Potter Manor to him.

Harry had no doubts that Nev would say yes so he set the clit and nipple clamps to vibrate along with the dildo which was also slowly thrusting itself magically in and out of her ass, stretching her out as to be ready to accommodate Nev too.

Hermione was writhing in his grasp with the sensations it was all evoking inside her body. It was very fortunate that Harry was tightly holding her against his chest, wriggling that much that she nearly over-balanced on her perch of cock.

Neville appeared just then along with Kretcher who quickly popped off again to do his job. He quickly appraised what Harry was doing to her, understanding why he sent the note.

He walked over to stand by them and talked to Harry about what was going to happen next. They decided that Neville was to spank Hermione on her ass with the dildo and clamps still going hard. Nev quickly stripped off fully then stood behind Hermione while Harry pulled off the last item of clothes he was wearing, his shirt, while Neville held the wriggling submissive girl between them, and quickly discarded it to one side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Domination**

_Scene 10_

Heading into Harry's bedroom, the boys quickly sorted themselves out. Harry lying in the middle of his bed with several pillows under his ass lifting him up and kneeling Hermione still tied securely to him. This forced her ass to be raised slightly higher than normal and made it easier for Nev to spank her harder. Nev went and grabbed the special paddle they used and climbed on the bed with them. Settled on his knees to the right of Harry and the left of Hermione, he began to spank Hermione hard on her ass. Right onto the dildo if he could manage every time until Harry said stop.

Neville was stopped once he had spanked her 30 times, each as hard as the last. Looking down at her ass, he could see that it was now a ruby red and looked very painful but as usual it didn't hurt as like it did the very first time she was spanked.

Abandoning the paddle, he climbed behind her and slowly drew out the dildo. Putting it to one side, he gradually shoved his cock into her ass, being as big as Harry was, so took time to stretch her to stop accidentally tearing the fragile skin.

Once she got used to his size, he started to pound into her, forcing to take Harry even deeper than thought was possible. She tried to grind against him but being tied up as she was then, couldn't.

After a while, both boys came hard in her pussy and ass but Hermione didn't because of how big Harry's cock was being shoved right in her pussy, it acted just like a butt plug would in its place.

Nev pulled out of her ass and climbed off the bed, saying to Harry that he needed to return to his home for a while to finish re-potting some of the plants in his greenhouse. Before going, he gave him some ideas of what to do with Hermione until he came back and assisted with doing it before flooing back to Longbottom Manor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Domination**

_Scene 11_

Unfortunately for Hermione, she was now tied down on her back on top of the bed with a large dildo shoved up her ass to keep it stretched out, lay spread-eagle with her limbs fastened to each bed post, twice as many pillows shoved under her ass to lift it off the bed, several long dildos shoved in her pussy along with a large butt plug. Despite being released from the leather straps and being attached at Harry's waist. All the dildos started to slowly vibrate and thrust themselves in and out her holes, dragging her near to her peak but was unable to with the large plug shoved in her pussy.

She was wriggling about a lot so Harry decided to add another rope across her stomach which he then cinched as tight as possible. That limited any wriggling so she stopped to prevent it rubbing her. Adding another three pieces of rope to go with the one across her stomach, these three lay above and below her breasts and over her hips.

With them all pulled tight, Hermione was left in the position that she couldn't move at all. Not one inch was available to her in the current restraints.


	12. Chapter 12

**Domination**

_Scene 12_

Nev returned an hour after he left. As he stepped away from the floo, he was just as quickly followed through by another trio in the same kind of relationship as them. Draco Malfoy (dominant), Millicent 'Millie' Bulstrode (submissive) and Blaise Zabini (switch). As the floo died down, Harry could see that Millie was dressed in the same way as Hermione was with the; thong, corset, high-heel ankle boots, clamps (nipples and clit), cuffs (ankles and wrist), double dong and gag (just strapped in by Blaise after flooing). Draco pushed Millie to her knees so Blaise could tie her wrists.

Harry understood why they were there, they were wanting to punish Millie and found from Nev that they were doing the same with Hermione. He then turned back to Hermione, stopped both the dildos and clamps, then removed the ropes from across her middle. Releasing the ties from both the ankle cuffs, both Harry and Nev grabbed each leg and pulled the thong down into position. Following that they then released her wrist cuffs from their ties but just as quick pulled her up and bound them together behind her back again.

Pulling both girls up as to stand upright, both Nev and Blaise swiftly lifted their respective girl and threw them over their shoulder while both Harry and Draco tied together their ankle cuffs just like how the wrist cuffs were currently bound secure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Domination**

_Scene 13_

Leading the way, Harry led the lads and their tied-up girls to the special punishment room which was hidden within the basement and decorated to look like what they'd expect for a sex dungeon.

Untying the girl's wrists and ankles, both Nev and Blaise carefully set them down while keeping hold of one arm while Harry and Draco grabbed hold of the other of their respective girl. Together, the boys proceeded to drag the girls over to what appeared to be a double suspension unit.

With that, between them Draco and Blaise proceeded to drag Millie into position so they could strap her into place. Keeping her gagged, they pulled down the thong and having unclipped the two sections of the double dong, removed the dildo from her pussy. Ordering her to bend over at the waist with her legs spread, they pulled out the other dildo but slid a double-ended one in its place. Pulling her upright, they shackled Millie's wrists and her ankles to either end of the unit.

Once they were finished, Draco and Blaise both stepped back out of the way so that Harry and Nev could do the same to Hermione as well.

They led her over easily and did near enough the same. Her ankles shackled, the boys held her bent over at the waist with Blaise holding her ass cheeks apart and Draco guiding the other end of the double-ended dildo into her hole. Finally it was all the way in, with both Hermione's and Millie's arses right up against each other as far as possible. With that Harry and Nev easily pulled Hermione upright while staying on the dildo and shackled her wrists to the top of the unit.

Grabbing a long length of rope, the boys slowly bound the girls together at the waist to stop them from pulling off the dildo now firmly lodged in both of their arses. With Harry and Draco watching, Blaise grabbed another long length of rope, then together with Nev, bound the girls together from just under their tits to right above the other rope.

Both girls could be heard squeaking as they were bound together, back to back, by Nev and Blaise. Long thick dildos were shoved into their pussies and expanded to completely fill them up without too much stretching. A rope was passed between their spread legs and pulled tight by Harry and Draco while their hips were firmly bound together over it by Nev and Blaise. Attaching either end of the rope under them to the bindings in front of the other person, pulled tight, the dildo was pushed in them even further than it was originally shoved in.

Leaving the girls after setting the clamps and dildos to vibrate as fast as possible, including the one shoved in their asses, the boys went over to the beds located in front of their respective girl in their pairs. With their submissives all bound up like they were, Harry and Draco decided along with Nev and Blaise that the dominants would take their switches as a submissive. Meaning they were just fucking their asses as hard as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Domination**

_Scene 14_

After nearly half an hour, both Harry and Draco released Nev and Blaise. Walking over to their girls, the rope between their legs was removed and they had the long thick dildos shrunk and then pulled out of their wet, gaping holes with the large cocks of Harry and Draco filling them up.

The boys thrusted in tandem with one another, one pushing in with the other pulling out, with them going at it continuously. They both soon let blow their loads but pulled out before either of the girls could finish, making them moan aloud in frustration at being denied their orgasms.


End file.
